Do You Believe In Second Chances
by Hotly81173
Summary: This is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think. This is after Lauren.. JJ tells Rossi about Emily and Hotch doesn't know. Can they bring them together before Hotch cant bare anymore? What will happen when they come face to face?
1. The Truth

Do You Believe In Second Chances

Chapter One

The Truth

JJ stood in the little kitchenette and stared up at Hotch's office. She could see him sitting at his desk and staring down into the bullpen and she followed his line of vision knowing where it would lead. It had been almost seven months since Emily Prentiss had been killed by Ian Doyle. She was the only one on the team that knew the truth about what happened that night that seemed like it was yesterday.

She knew that Emily had survived and had gone into hiding till they could catch Doyle. There must be something she could do to ease his pain. Everyone on the team knew how he had felt for Emily, everyone but Emily and even himself. He would never admit his feelings for her and JJ saw that it was tearing him apart. That's when JJ got an idea and went to talk to Rossi about it. She would have to let him in on her little secret but it was a chance she would have to take to save her friend from self- destructing.

"Rossi, can I talk to you for a minute? Can I shut the door because this is a top secret matter?"

"Hey JJ. Yeah sure go ahead. What can I do for you?" Dave said as he leaned back in his chair. JJ walked over and sat in the chair directly across from Dave. "Rossi, I am worried about Hotch. We all know how he felt about Emily and we all saw how hard this has been on him. I don't know how much more he can take." She sat there for a minute before she continued. " I need to tell you something but it has to stay between us. You can't tell anyone no matter what; it's a matter of life or death Dave. You know at the time when Emily died I worked with the State Department. Well here it goes, Emily is alive and I put her in hiding. There I said it, I'm sorry I had to keep this from everyone but it was to keep her safe till we caught Doyle."

Dave sat there in silence for a moment and then turned to look at JJ. "I suspected as much JJ. What can I do to help?" They talked for a while and came up with a plan but now they just had to put into action.


	2. Finding Out

**Thank you to those that have** **reviewed I really appreciate the nice comments. I hope for you that this is getting better as I go please let me know what you think.. thanks ** **song: I Surrender by Celine Dion**

Chapter Two

Finding Out

"JJ I can't go babysit someone in Paris; what were you thinking telling them I would?" Hotch sat with his head in his hands trying to think of what to do. "What am I supposed to do with Jack?" He asked looking at JJ with defeat written all over his face.

"I told you Hotch that I will keep him if Jessica can't the whole time. I have already talked to her about this and she said we could work something out and that it wasn't a problem. Hotch this woman's life is in danger and they want our help in protecting her. We all can't go and you're the one that has this kind of experience so it's a no brainer that you would be the one to go." She could see the wheels turning in his head before she saw his shoulders slump and he finally said "Fine, I'll go but I won't like it." JJ smiled to herself, step one was a go. As soon as Hotch left JJ called Dave to let him know everything was going according to their plan.

Aaron climbed the steps into the BAU jet two days later and prepared himself for the long flight. He took the file out that JJ had given him on the woman. It said her name was Sasha Ellery. He studied her file for a while before he realized that there wasn't a picture of her in the file. _Damn _he thought. He put the file down and laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He hasn't been able to rest in months. He would sleep but it was a fitful sleep filled with images of Emily and he didn't know how to stop the images from forming behind his eyelids. He blamed himself for her death for not getting to her sooner. How he missed her smile, her laugh and especially her eyes. He really missed her eyes, missed the way they sparkled when she was laughing. Hotch had wished for months that he would have told her how he felt but now it was too late and he would never get the chance to. He started to drift off to sleep and there it was, her face smiling at him. He dreamt with visions of her dancing in his head. He managed to get a few hours of restless sleep before the pilot let him know that they would be landing in a few minutes.

Hotch walked into the lobby of the hotel JJ had set him up in and went the front desk and checked in. He took the elevator to the top floor of the seven story hotel and walked down the hall to his room. He took the key card out of his pocket and swiped it through the lock walking in and throwing his bags down by the closet. He walked over to window and stared out of it. The view was spectacular, he took in the sight of the river with the lights reflecting off the water. He would have to remember to thank JJ for getting him a great room. Hotch took a shower and grabbed a bite to eat before he went looking for the club this Sasha lady worked at. He remembered the name was catchy _**The Raven's Nest, **_it was supposed to be up the road a couple of blocks from his hotel so he decided to walk instead of taking a cab because he needed to stretch his legs after the long flight.

Hotch walked, lost in thought about the job at hand and wondered why the hell he had agreed to this. Surely there was somebody else that could have done this, now that he thought about it, JJ and Dave were eager for him to go and he wondered why. He didn't have much time to think about it because when he looked up the club was there in front of him. He heard the music flowing out the door and then this voice singing a song he couldn't make out the words to. Her voice was soft and sensual. He made his way into the club and found a seat at the bar and turned toward the stage. The house band was playing while whoever was singing was nowhere to be seen. Hotch turned to the bartender who had come up behind him and asked what he wanted to drink. "Can I have a scotch; I am also looking for Sasha Ellery. Is she here tonight?" Hotch asked. "Yeah she is here but she is in the middle of set. She won't be through for about thirty minutes. She'll be back on stage in a few minutes you should listen to her she is really good." As the music started the lights went down and Hotch turned around to face the dark stage. Her back was to him so he couldn't tell what her face looked like. She was tall and very slender with long raven colored hair. From the back she reminded him of Emily he thought.

She turned slowly around and Hotch felt his mouth drop open. There standing on the stage was Emily Prentiss there was no doubt about it. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating and he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He listened to the words of the song and watched her sing so beautifully. He would let her finish her set before he went to her.

There's so much life I've left to live and this fire's burning still  
>When I watch you look at me, I think I could find the will<br>To stand for every dream and forsake the solid ground  
>And give up this fear within of what would happen if they ever knew<br>I'm in love with you

'Cause I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
>I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through<br>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me  
>I'd hold you in my arms, never let go, I surrender<p>

She could feel his eyes on her. She knew exactly who it was but how did know she was here? How did he know she was still alive? She scanned the room looking for him as she sung. Where was he? She got around to the bar area when she found those dark, dark eyes staring at her. Her voice cracked just a little but no one seemed to notice but Hotch. God she was so beautiful. She continued to sing as she stared into his eyes feeling something she hadn't felt for so long. She felt the love for him; that she had had for years come out of her through her song. She couldn't tear her eyes from his.

I know I can't survive another night away from you  
>You're the reason I go on, now I need to live the truth<br>Right now there's no better time, from this fear I will break free  
>And I live again with love and no they can't take that away from me<br>And they will see, yeah

I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
>I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through<br>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me  
>I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender<p>

She longed for the day that he would come for her. It had been so long since she had seen that face and god those smoldering eyes. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him and never let go of him. 

Every night's getting longer  
>And this fire is getting stronger, baby<br>I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
>Can't you hear my call? I surrender all<p>

'Cause I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again  
>I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through<br>A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me  
>I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender<p>

Right here, right now I give my life to live again  
>I'll break free, take me, my everything, I surrender all to you<br>Right now I give my life to live again  
>I'll break free, take me, my everything, I surrender<p>

As the song ended Hotch stood but couldn't seem to make his legs move.


	3. Face To Face

Sorry for waiting so long to post a new chapter but I have been sick….. Damn allergies and all this freaking pollen around here is killing me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters I just borrowed them for my perverted pleasure and love of these two amazing characters. Please feel free to leave me a review if you like I enjoy getting them and thank you reading.

Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Chapter 3

Face To Face

Hotch stood there unable to move as he feet were planted firmly to the floor and his legs feeling like they were filled with lead. He decided to sit back down instead of trying to move closer.

Emily's breath caught when she saw him stand not knowing if she was ready to see him face to face yet. She turned and said something to one of the musicians behind and then turned back to the crowd.

"Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying the show tonight. I am dedicating my last number to a very good friend of mine." She said with a French accent.

Hotch looked surprised at how natural and at ease she spoke with the accent. He took the time to study her and noticed how thin she was now and how long her hair had gotten since the last time he saw her. His mind wandering back to the worst night of his life seeing her lying there on the floor.

Her body covered in cuts and bruises, the table leg protruding out of her stomach. There was nothing he could for her but hold her and try to make her hold on and fight. He remembered pacing the waiting room for word on her condition that's when JJ came out and he saw the look on her face and he felt like he was going to throw up.

God why hadn't he realized before it was too late exactly how much he loved her. Now he would never get the chance to tell her and his world shattered around him. He felt himself fall to his knees and before he knew what he was doing; he screamed out in pain not being able to control his emotions for the first time ever in his adult life. He sat there on the floor with his head in his hands and he cried; cried like he had never cried before. He never felt the arms of his team as they all sat there on the floor surrounding him and trying to comfort him and each other.

He snapped out of the torturous memories running through his mind. Raising his head to find her looking at him with a gentle smile on her face and then she started to sing. Her voice was like a siren calling to him, moving through his very soul and squeezing his heart till he thought it might burst. He listened closely to word as they flowed through her, from the depths of her soul.

_Hearts beat fast  
>Colors and promises<em>

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes somewhere_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday _  
><em>waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a <em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more <em>

_Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<br>One step closer_

I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<br>One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

Emily looked into his eyes as she sang and everyone in the room disappeared. It was just the two of them in a sea of emotions; surrounded by a mist of uncertainty. She could not believe he was here, had something happened?

"Thank you everyone for coming and I hope to see you again soon."

With that she turned and walked through the curtain at the back of the stage trying to catch her breath and take hold of her emotions before she saw. As got to her dressing room she opened the door and stepped inside and there he stood leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Her breath caught at the sight of standing there. She had missed him so much. She never realized that she could miss someone so much that it hurt. She missed everyone on the team but especially Hotch.

"Aaron." She whispered. That is all she could do before he had taken her into his and hugged her till she couldn't breathe. She felt him lower his head and kissed her on top of the head. She could feel the tears running down her face and she turned her face up to look into his eyes and she noticed that he was crying to. They stayed like this till they had cried all the tears they could.

Emily pulled back slightly and asked "What are you doing here Aaron? You shouldn't be here it is too dangerous for you to be here."

"Well I was sent here with the pretense of protecting a lady by the name of Sasha Ellery and to my surprise I find you. Why didn't you come to me Emily? I would have done everything in my power to keep you safe"

"That's why I had to leave Aaron. I had to keep all of you safe. I knew Ian wouldn't stop till he destroyed everyone I love and I couldn't take the chance of the team getting hurt or killed."

She lowered her head and said "I couldn't let anything happen to you or Jack. It would have killed me if something had to you. You are the reason I had to leave and I am so sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't take chance of you or Jack getting hurt. I am sorry Aaron I really am I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Emily look at me." He put his fingers under her chin and pushed up so that he could see her eyes.

"We all have missed you. Not a day goes by that I haven't thought about you. Thought about if we were going to be able to move on without you, this has been the longest seven months of my life."

Emily jumped at his phone ringing and she dropped her arms from his waist.

"Hello Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch this is JJ. I have news about Doyle, Hotch."


	4. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters even though I would love to own Hotch …. I can dream can't I? **

Chapter 4

The Call

"Did you hear me Hotch?" JJ said. Not knowing if he had heard her.

"Hotch? Are you there?"

"Sorry JJ, yeah I'm here. So what have you found out?" His breath caught and he knew his hand was shaking praying Emily didn't notice.

"Have you found her Hotch?"

"Yes I have. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not important right now but you need to get her out of there now. I mean right now, He followed you there Hotch and we knew he would but we lost him at the airport. He landed twenty minutes ago and he will be looking for you. Get her and get out we'll call you soon with updates. Oh and Hotch be careful and tell her I said hi for me ok."

"I will JJ and you guys be careful out there and let me know something as soon as you can." Hotch hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket before turning to Emily.

"We have to go now the team followed Doyle here after he followed me. Do you have a safe house near here?" He could see how afraid she was just by looking in her eyes. All he wanted to do was hold her till she felt safe again but he knew they didn't have time.

"Yes there is a place near here that we can use but it will be difficult to get to. There is a tunnel in the basement that no one knows about except me and a friend of mine who built it for me. His name is Jean-Luc and he is a very old friend of mine. I don't know what I would have done without him here to help me. Well I guess we need to get a move on just let me grab a few things."

Hotch watched her as she threw some things in to a bag. God she was so thin, he thought as looked at her. He didn't know what she had been going through since she had been gone but he knew what he had been through and it wasn't pretty.

Emily turned to him and said "Let's go." She took his hand and pulled him down the hall and down the back stairs to the basement. She walked to the far corner on the left and felt around for a second and then Hotch heard a click and then the wall started to slide back and he saw that Emily had taken out a couple of flashlights and handed him one.

He felt her grab his hand again and he couldn't help thinking that it felt right. He could feel the electricity between them with just that one small touch. He had missed out on so much time with her and he vowed that if they got out of this alive there would be no more wasted days, hours, seconds ever again.


	5. The Hideout

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything dealing with Criminal Minds only my thoughts no matter how much I wish I did…. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

The Hideout

She moved through the small opening as the wall sealed back behind them. They moved along the small tunnel slowly until they reached what appeared to be a dead end. Emily reached above her head and turned a stone till Hotch heard the sliding of the obstacle in their way opening into a small cavern.

As they moved forward the second door closed, sealing them inside. Emily walked to the other wall and flipped another switch and the wall opened to reveal another small room and they moved inside. Once inside Emily hit a switch and suddenly there was a soft light shining above them. The last wall slid shut and Hotch surveyed the room taking it in. It was approximately 12X12 with a twin mattress on the ground in the far corner, there was a small half wall concealing a toilet and a shower, the kind you would find in a camper on the other side of the room and a small dorm size refrigerator and microwave on the wall close to the bed. On the opposite wall were a row of security monitors.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Was all he said as he looked at her.

"Well I didn't know if I would ever have to use this or not but I wanted to be prepared it it came down to it. There is enough here to sustain us for at least a week. There is another exit over there on that wall so if they find the we used to get in here then we can get out in a hurry and I have set it to cave in as soon as I get out or should I say, we get out."

Hotch looked at her and smiled before he stepped closer to her and reached out a hand to touch her cheek gently.

"I can't believe your alive." He said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead. Why did you run Emily? Why didn't you come to me, to the team? We would have helped you, I would have helped you. We could have done something, anything would have been better than you running."

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you, and I know I did. I left because I met with Doyle a few nights before I left and he threatened everyone on the team. He knew where you all were at and what you were doing. Aaron but when he threatened you and Jack I knew I couldn't stay, I knew I had to protect you. I brought him to you guys; it was my fault that you were in danger and if anything were to happen to any of you because of something I did I don't know what I would have done. I just needed for you to be safe."

"Emily I swear we will catch him and you will come home where you belong. Back at the BAU, back with the team. Say you're coming back with us."

"Of course I am coming home there is no place I would rather be than back with people I consider my family. I just hope that they will accept me back; I have hurt you all so much how can I ever expect you to forgive me for such a betrayal?"

"Emily, as far as I am concerned there is nothing to forgive. I understand why you did and I am sure the rest of the team will understand to. They'll just be glad you're alive and the rest will come later. There will be hurt feelings but they will understand."

Emily pulled away from him and went over to the monitors and turned them on. The passageway pulled up on one screen, the basement showed on another, outside the entryway and the back alley showed slit screen on one and on the last monitor was inside the club.

"These should give us a heads up just in case Doyle shows up here I also have an alarm on the secret passage all I have to do is activate by pushing this button right here." She said as she pushed the button setting the alarm. "We should be pretty safe here but just in case I have a stock of weapons over here, come here let me show you."

Taking his hand she led him over by the bed and showed him a button. "See this here, push it."

Hotch pushed the button and a drawer slid out of the wall holding all of the weapons that would help them to stay alive. There were flash grenades, a couple of 9mm Glock 26's, a couple of customized Colt 45's with four extra clips for each gun and two Mach 10 submachine guns with enough ammo to get them out alive hopefully.

"Wow, I am totally impressed right now." He said smiling at her.

"Did you expect anything less from me? Did you think I would just sit back and not at least put up a fight after everything I had to give up? I am not letting him win. I have sat back and waited long enough. I want this over and I want it over now. I want to come home; I'm tired of being alone out here on my own. I need my life back, I'm tired of running."


	6. Now What

**Disclaimer: Not mine damn it **

Chapter 6

**Now What**

Hotch had never seen a more determined person than the one who stood in front of him. He saw the hurt and pain flash in her eyes before she put her mask up, the one she had always worn. Never showing what she felt, afraid her emotions were a sign of weakness, a trait that he shared with her. He was not one to talk about anything personal with anyone on the team except maybe the occasional talks he had with Rossi. Still he tried to never give too much away afraid to let his guard down. He knew he had always had a wall between himself and the others on his team but that was a way of trying to protect them, as well as protect him.

"We'll get him Emily. We'll get him and then I'll take you home where you belong. If it's the last thing I ever do I will get him and you won't ever have to be alone again. You will come back to the BAU and back to the team."

"Is it just the team I'm coming back to Aaron?"

He knew what she was asking and he honestly had no idea how to answer her. He had never allowed himself to think about a future with her at least not until he thought it was too late. Not till after he thought she was dead and thought about all the 'what if's' and all they could have had.

Knowing what he wanted and knowing what he could have he took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"No not just the team. I want you to come back to me, come back to me and to Jack. I never thought this would happen Emily, I dreamed of this after I thought I lost you and then it was too late. Longed for it before you were gone but knew we couldn't do anything about it. Now that you're here in front of me I won't let you go again even if I have to retire from the Bureau to make this work I will."

Emily stood there in stunned silence as he spoke not believing what she was hearing. His eyes never wavering from hers, never faltering once as held her hands in his squeezing gently.

"Aaron are you sure you want someone so damaged in your life, around your son?"

"Emily don't say that; don't talk about yourself like that. Yes I want this with you and I would do anything to prove that to you and as for you being around Jack I trust you with my life and his."

"How could you trust me after everything I have done to you and the team? How could any of you trust me again?"

"We trust you because we know why you did what you did and there is nothing more important to me or any of them right now if they knew, than the fact that you are alive."

"They don't know?"

"Not yet. Just JJ, Dave and I know the truth right now but I can tell you that they are going to forget everything else and just be happy that you are ok."

"I want to believe that that is true but I can't help being scared of how they will react when they see me again."

"They will be thrilled when they see you. Yes there will be questions later and hurt feelings but that will not change the fact that they will be happy to see you and that you are ok."

"I'll just have to take it as it comes I guess but I do know one thing."

"What is that?"

"That I am so glad to see you. When I was up on stage singing I felt you there when I turned around. I felt someone watching me and before you say it, I know everyone was watching me. This was different, I sensed you as soon as I turned around. I could feel you there; I knew it was you because I got the same reaction I would get when you would look at me at work and when I finally found you I knew you didn't know I was alive because I could see the shock on your face. I am so sorry you went through all that and that I was the one to put you through it."

Emily took a deep breath all of a sudden finding it hard to breath.

"I think I am going to take a quick shower and rest for a bit I have some extra sweats and t shirts over there in that box if you want to take one next." She said pointing to a box under the table that held the monitors.

"Yeah sure thanks."

She pulled her clothes from the bag she had brought with them and then went to the box she had pointed to and grabbed him something to wear and a couple of towels. Turning around she tossed the clothes and towel to him.

"Here you go I won't be but a minute."

"Emily if you trust me we can make this work."

"I know and I do trust you it's just that this is something I've wanted for so long and I never believed it would happen. It scares me Aaron, these feelings didn't just happen overnight for me, they have been here for a long long time. I just never thought you would ever return them I guess."

"Emily I have loved you for longer than I can say and I am willing to take this as slow as you want to because when it comes down to it there is nothing more important to me than you and of course Jack. I have been a fool for far too long and I am not willing to let this job dictate my life anymore. If this is something you really want, I'm not talking about just sex Emily. I am talking about a life together with me and Jack. I don't want you just for a night I want you for the long haul, the good, the bad I want it all with you and if you want it then I will do whatever I have to to give it to you."

"You love me?"

"Yes Emily I love you and it took you dying for me to realize it. When I first saw you tonight I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me again but when you started to sing I knew it was real. I prayed so hard for another chance with you and then there you were and…" he paused running his fingers through his hair.

"I saw you Aaron, the day you all buried me. I saw all of you."

His head shot up in shock at her words. "You were there? You watched us bury you?"

"I had to go to you all one last time before I was sent away to God knows where. I saw you all mourning for me and all I wanted to do was scream to you 'I'm here, I'm here and I'm not dead. I saw you after everyone else left. Why did you stay Aaron for so long after they were gone?"

"I … I couldn't leave you alone. Not like that, you had been alone when you needed someone the most and I couldn't just say goodbye and walk away. I had to stay, even if it was just to try to ease the hurt and guilt I was feeling, but I had to do that one last thing for you and stay for as long as I could. I go back at least once a week and sit and talk to you, sometimes for hours. I am so sorry Emily that I wasn't there when you needed me to be."

"Aaron you weren't there because I didn't want you there… well I did want you there but I couldn't let you be there for one reason and one reason only. If Doyle had seen you and me together he would have known that I love you and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you to get at me so I couldn't tell any of you and I am sorry for that. I was protecting you all from him nothing more and I would do it again."

"There has been so much wasted time Emily, after this is over and we get Doyle I don't want to waste any more time…"

Emily cut him off with a soft gentle kiss before pulling back and turning to go take a shower. After they were both showered and dressed Emily laid down on the mattress in the corner and looked at Hotch who was standing looking at the monitors. "Now what?" Was all he said.

"You know I think we will be safe for tonight. Come hold me? Please."

They slept in others arms content with the feeling of the other next to them.


	7. Morning Noon

**Disclaimer: Don't own… Yet; but in negotiations waiting in documents to sign that will sign over rights to me… YEAH ME. NO seriously I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 7**

**Morning Noon **

Hotch tried to move his arm but couldn't seem to move and he was still in a sleep haze and not registering where he was at. He tried to move again and he felt the stirring next to him and then he finally realized that it was not all a dream. That Emily was really alive and he was here with her holding her in his arms, which is something he never thought he would ever get to do. He thought he had lost his chance till he walked in to the club last night and saw her standing on that stage. Still he couldn't wrap his brain around that fact, she was alive. She was alive and he had finally told her that he loved her and she had said she loved him too.

What was to happen now was anybody's guess but he knew what he wanted to happen. He wanted to bring her home where she belonged; he wanted her back on the team with her family, he wanted her back with him no matter where their relationship went. Hell he just wanted her, it was plain and simple and now that he was here there wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do to make sure that he was able to bring her home safely.

As Hotch's mind wandered he felt her stir beside him and he looked down and saw her looking up at him from where she was lying on his chest.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He said smiling down at her.

"Morning; yes, I actually haven't slept that well in months. It seems like I was always sleeping with one eye open so to speak, that I never really could relax enough to sleep more than an hour or two at a time."

"I'm glad you felt safe enough to be able to sleep." He said and pulled her closer to him as he felt her trying to pull away from him.

"Don't… just stay like this for a minute ok. I like holding you, it feels… right, like you are supposed to be her like this with me." He said as he laid his cheek on top of her head and sighed as he felt her snuggle closer into his side.

"Hotch, Aaron …"

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard anything from JJ or Dave?"

"Not yet, I don't even know if I have a signal down here."

"You should I made sure I had it set up where I would have phone reception and radio contact while being here."

"Smart lady; you just keep on amazing me, I never would of thought of half the things you have done."

"Well when you have as much time on your hands as I have had you tend to think outside the box. I never thought the day would come when this might come to an end but I did think that if and when it came I would be fighting it alone."

"Emily… I… I should have been there for you, I knew there was something wrong with you and I should have said something or done something. I should have pushed you harder to tell me what was going on. If I had known I could have done more to help you."

"Hotch I didn't tell you because I knew that is exactly what you would have done and that could have gotten you and Jack killed and that is something I could not risk. Don't you understand that everything I did was for you and the safety of the team? I could not sit there and put you all in jeopardy because of something I could not tell you about. I wish I would have come to you but I still wouldn't change anything because you all are alive and I plan on it staying that way so either we get up and go find the son of a bitch or I go and do this on my own, your choice."

Hotch studied her face growing more impressed and more in love with her with each passing moment as she spoke. Smiling down at her he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well I guess my choice is you…"

"What?" Emily said confused by his answer.

"I choose you every time no matter what, I will follow you to hell and back if I have to. So my answer is always going to be you, for the simple fact that I love you and now that I have found you again I will do whatever it takes to hang on to you."

Emily smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down to her, brushing her lips against his tentatively. Hotch didn't press her for more, he simply leaned into her slightly allowing her to go at her own pace. She took her time discovering his lips before she opened her mouth under his deepening the kiss. Slipping her tongue between his lightly parted lips; eliciting a deep groan from him as he pulled her tightly to him.

Hotch let his hands roam over her back as their tongues danced with each other. He felt Emily melt into him before reality came back and pulled him to his senses. He pulled back from her and leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"We can't do this now sweetheart; as much as I want to we can't… yet."

"I know." Emily said sighing deeply.

Hotch studied her eyes and smiled as he saw her trying to compartmentalize what was going on.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Try and box up what you are feeling. It's ok to let yourself feel something Emily. It's ok to be unsure of this and even to be a little scared of what you are feeling."

"That's not it Aaron."

"Then what is it Em?"

"I'm not scared of what I feel at all. I just know if what you feel is real or if you are just caught up in the moment of finding out I am alive. That is what is scaring me, I am afraid that when all this is over you will regret everything you have said and done and I won't be able to go back to box up my feelings once I let them out completely. That is what scares me Aaron."

"I will never regret telling you that I love you Em. I could never regret telling you that. We have a lot to discuss I know and we will when all is said and done with Doyle. We will go back home and move on from there if it is what you want. We will take it one day at a time if that is what you want because all I want is for you to be happy. Now let's get up and go try and find out what is going on with the team."

"I do love you Aaron, no matter what happens remember that ok."

"I know and I love you Em."

They dressed and got enough weapons to do in case something happened while they were out; checking the cameras before sneaking out the back entrance to their hideout. Taking out his phone Hotch dialed Dave's number and waited for him to answer.

"Rossi."

"Dave, it's me, any news yet?"

"Aaron, damn it is good to hear your voice. How is Emily?"

"She is alive Dave… I still can't believe it but she is alive and here and doing well. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Well we tracked him to the hotel you checked in to and then we lost him and nothing on him since then. Are you both ok? Are you hiding her Aaron?"

"We hid last night but now we are out and taking the fight to him. We end this now so we can get Emily home where she belongs, where she has always belonged."

"So I take it you told her you loved her huh?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Let me talk to her a minute, please."

Hotch looked at Emily before handing her the phone. "Dave wants to talk to you."

"Uh hello?" Emily said nervously not knowing how Dave was going to react after thinking she was dead for so long.

"Emily, oh my God it is so good to hear your voice kiddo. How are you really doing?"

"I'm good Dave I really am. It is very good to hear your voice too. I have missed you all so much. Dave I am so sorry about everything."

"Hey none of that now ok. All that matters right now is that you are alive and the rest will fall into place. Now we get that asshole Doyle and get you home are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Dave. We bring this to him and finish it. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Ok sweetie you and Aaron take of yourselves and I'll be calling soon with an update." With that Dave hung up and Emily handed Hotch back his phone.

It was going 2:00 and Hotch and Emily were sitting in a little café grabbing a bite to eat waiting on Dave to phone back.

"Aaron, how is Jack doing? Does he know about me dying?"

"No, I didn't want to tell him. I thought it would bring up to many painful memories of his mother so I told him you had to go away on a trip for a while. It just got easier to let him believe that after a while that I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I guess it was a good thing because I don't think he would understand if I show up with you alive."

"Yeah I guess. I'm sorry you had to lie to him though."

Just then Hotch's phone rang startling the two.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, its Dave, we got him cornered at the airport. He was trying to run when he knew we were getting close."

"We're on our way Dave."


	8. And Night

**Chapter 8**

**And Night**

"They have him cornered at the airport."

"Well let's go then. I swear I am going to put a bullet right between his eyes if it's the last thing I do." Emily stated with anger pouring out with each word she spoke.

"I won't stop you Emily but I won't sit back and let you be put in danger again Emily."

"I know but this is something I need to do. If there is no other way then you take the shot but if possible I need to do this myself to put closure on this chapter of my life. It's the only way I can move on from here."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the designated spot where Dave said the team was waiting. They were expecting Hotch to show up but they had no idea Emily was alive and well.

Everyone waited in a black van that Dave had borrowed from the the local SWAT team. Emily waited outside as Hotch let himself in closing the door behind him.

"Damn Hotch, where have you been man?" Morgan asked, anger slipping in to his voice before he realized it was even there.

"I was sent over here to protect someone and I guess they thought I was the best one for the job."

JJ looked at Hotch before turning to the rest of the team speaking up.

"UM, guys I need to tell you something and it is important you understand that I only did what I did to protect her. That was all that was important at the time."

"JJ what are you talking about? Who are you talking about and what did you do?" Garcia interrupted.

"I… I did something that changed everything and I am so sorry. I… I sent Emily away, she's alive and I sent her away to protect her." The door opened and Emily stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh my God, Emily." Garcia cried out pulling Emily into her arms hugging her and crying. Emily returned her hug allowing her tears to fall sliding down her face onto Garcia's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Pen I really am."

"Emily?" Morgan said with a stunned look on his face.

Emily pulled back from Garcia to look at Morgan, smiling slightly before she embraced her friend in her arms.

"It's me Morgan. I'm ok, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you all it was just too dangerous for you guys to know."

Morgan held on to her tightly not wanting to let her go, afraid she would disappear again.

"I can't believe you're here. How?"

"It's a long story one we don't have time for right now but I promise when this is over I will tell you everything."

"It's really good to see you Princess." Morgan said finally letting her go.

Reid moved to hug her but stopped just shy of her.

"Reid its ok I don't bite." Emily said as she moved to wrap her arms around him hugging him to her.

"Why did you leave Emily? We are your family you didn't have to run. We would have protected you."

"Oh Reid, I know you would have tried but this man id to dangerous and I was just trying to protect you guys because he would not have hesitated to take you out to get to me. I'm sorry I hurt you I never intended to but I had to do what I thought was right."

Emily let go and turned to where JJ and Dave were sitting and smiled at her friends before throwing herself at them, wrapping one arm around Dave and one around JJ squeezing them with all her might.

"Hey guys, Thanks for coming."

"Now where else would be. We have been hunting this guy since the night you … well died." Dave said as she pulled away from the two.

Emily moved to sit down by Hotch placing her hand over his where he had it on the seat next to him, not noticing the looks from Morgan, Reid and Garcia.

Garcia leaned over and whispered in Morgan's ear. "What's up with that?"

Morgan just shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. "I don't know but it can't be a bad thing. Look at his face he actually looks happy and I haven't seen that in a very long time."

"Ok let's get down to business, where is Doyle right now?" Hotch asked looking at Dave.

"He is about 1000 yards north of us; he is held up in the last hanger on the right of the runway."

"Well let's go get the fucker." Hotch said as everyone stared at him shocked. They had never heard him speak like that before.

"Well ok then." Dave said laughing.

"Reid you and Morgan take the left, Dave you and JJ take the right and Emily and I will come up the middle. Garcia do you have eye on his location?"

"Yes sir."

Can you keep eyes on the side left uncovered in case he tries to get away again?"

"Already on it my captain."

Everyone put on their earwigs and mics along with their Kevlar vest and moved out of the van into their positions.

"You ready Emily?"

"More than you know." Emily commented.

The six split up going in the directions they were assigned, making their way along the outskirts of the perimeter. Hotch stayed close to Emily with making it appear that he did not trust her actions. He trusted her with every fiber of his being; he just wanted her close so he could make sure she was ok.

Everyone was in place as Hotch moved closer to the hanger; Emily was off to his right. The hanger was dark as he inched the door open slipping inside quietly Emily behind him. Morgan and Reid not far behind them as Dave and JJ covered them from the outside ready to take him out if he made it past the rest of the team.

Morgan and Reid moved to the left wall of the building as Hotch and Emily inched their way along the right. Emily heard a noise in front of her off to the right around a corner. She moved pass Hotch pressing herself against the wall slinking her way closer to where she heard the noise as Hotch moved along behind her. She felt Hotch tap her shoulder and she turned to look at him, he mouth to her to be careful and she nodded in response. Moving slowly she looked to her left and could see Morgan and Reid mirroring her and Hotch's moves on the other side of the hanger. She stopped and poked her head slightly around the corner looking for any movement but all she could were boxes staked against the far wall and a door to another room, which she assumed was an office.

Emily crouched down and moved across to the wall by the other door and waited for Hotch to come up behind her. With him there she had found a new sense of confidence she didn't even now she was lacking. She had always been confident but somehow when he was near she fed off his energy like she had always done; but this time it was different for her, there was a stronger pull from him that she had never noticed before and somehow it gave her the strength to keep going even though she was beyond scared right now, she would never admit that though. Her adrenaline pumped and her heart raced as she reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and pushing open the door before stepping inside.

"Hello Lauren." The voice came from inside.


	9. The Showdown

**Chapter 9**

**The Showdown**

"Hello Lauren." The voice came from inside.

"I knew it was too good to be true, I should have put a bullet in your head before I got out of there." Doyle said grinning at her from across the room.

"You never were one to finish the deed Ian. I can't believe I ever let you touch me but I can honestly say that there wasn't much going on under your hood. How many women had to fake it with you Ian?" Emily said laughing at the man holding a gun on her.

Hotch listened outside of the door as Emily egged him on. He knew that Emily knew how to push the other man's buttons but he really didn't want to hear how Doyle had touched Emily.

"Shut up you bitch." Doyle spat out.

"Why Ian can't you handle the truth or aren't you man enough to admit your short comings?" Emily said taking a step towards him.

"Come on Ian just admit it, it will make you feel better to admit that you fall short in the bedroom."

"I said to shut up you no good whore. You know you enjoyed it every time I touched you and pushed my cock into that tight little pussy of yours."

"No Ian that's where you are wrong. Every time you would leave my bed I would throw up at the thought of what I had let you do to me. I was just acting Ian; I did what I did for a stupid profile and nothing more. But I have to say it was very disappointing, you wouldn't know how to please a woman even if you were one and let's be honest you almost are one. You know they say size doesn't matter it's the motion of the ocean. Well they lied in your case Ian, size does matter because your ocean has no motion either so that leaves you falling short on both counts." Emily moved closer still, as she spoke to him. She knew she had angered him but she didn't care she wanted him mad because she knew he would let his guard drop and she could make her move.

The rest of the team listened to Emily as she enraged Doyle, praying she knew what she doing.

"You know Ian not once in the half a dozen times I let you fuck me did you ever give me an orgasm. How does it feel to know that a woman you professed your love to never once caught one for you? How does it feel to know that I would throw up at the thought of your hands on me; at the thought of you being inside of me? Not that there was much for you to push in me huh? Does it make you feel angry Ian to know that I lied to you the whole time?"

Doyle threw the gun he had in his hand to the ground and dived toward Emily who saw it coming and dodged his advance. Spinning around to face him she brought her gun up and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that Ian; this time I won't be the one going down,I won't be defeated. You had your chance to kill me before and you failed miserably. Sometimes I used to wish that you had killed me for the simple fact that I had to give up everything to keep the ones I love safe from you. I guess in that way you made me suffer just as I had made you suffer, even though you didn't know it at the time. Not as satisfying when you didn't even know huh."

Ian made a move towards her and Emily took a step back.

"Uh uh uh Ian don't be stupid, you know I could shoot you right now and I wouldn't even blink but that is just too easy. I want you to suffer the way you made me suffer but then that would make me a monster wouldn't it? It would make me like you and I am nothing like you Ian. My team is waiting right outside for you Ian and it would give each and every one of them great pleasure to be the one to put a bullet in between your eyes. But they aren't like you either Ian they have a heart and you… well you have never had a heart. You are cold Ian, from the inside out you are cold and heartless and it is going to give me great pleasure to watch you rot in some hole the ground prison somewhere. Hotch you can come in and take this asshole and get him away from me before I change my and shoot him."

Hotch walked through the door with his gun aimed at the back Doyle's head. He moved up behind Doyle and grabbed his wrist pulling it behind him and went to grab the other after he holstered his gun to use both of his hands. Emily still had her gun trained on him when Doyle elbowed Hotch under the chin as Hotch had gone to handcuff him.

"Hotch!" Emily screamed and all hell broke loose.

Morgan, Reid, Dave and JJ heard Emily scream over their mics and came running. Hotch was on the ground under Doyle as Doyle punched him before grabbing Hotch's gun out if his holster. Emily watched as Doyle grabbed the gun bringing it up to Hotch's head before she heard the shot.


	10. The Showdown Prt2

**Chapter 10**

**The Showdown Prt2**

Emily watched as Doyle grabbed the gun bringing it up to Hotch's head before she heard the shot. The shot she had taken not even realizing she had pulled the trigger. She watched as Doyle's body slumped over on top of Hotch with a bullet hole through the back of his head.

Hotch shoved the limp body of Ian Doyle off of him and looked over at Emily as she stood there gun in hand trembling. He got up and went over to her and wrapped his hand around hers and the gun, prying her fingers from the cold steel removing it and handing it to Morgan who was walking through the door.

Morgan stood there and witnessed the interactions of two of his closest friends.

"Em… you ok sweetheart?"

Emily was frozen to the spot staring down at the lifeless body that laid four feet away from her.

Morgan decided he didn't want to intrude on them and walked back out to where the others stood. All had forgotten about the earwigs they had in their ears till they heard Emily finally speak.

"Aaron… I thought he shot you. I didn't even realize I pulled the trigger till I saw he fall on you. The shot… I thought it was you, I thought he had finally achieved what he had set out to do from the beginning. That he finally took what was most important to me." She sobbed against his chest.

"Don't cry my love, its ok. We're all ok and you did what you had to do. It's over… it's finally over Emily. We're going home, you're coming home and that is the only thing that matters right now. You're coming home." Hotch said as he held her to him rubbing his hand repeatedly up and down her back.

JJ looked at Dave as they listened to what Hotch was to Emily and she smiled.

"So I guess this means that he told her already Dave."

"Yeah he said he told her last night."

"Told her what? What did I miss? Did I miss something? Did he say something … I missed it." Reid stammered trying to understand what was going on.

"Calm down Reid, he just told Emily that he loves her." JJ told Reid.

"What? When did that happen? I wasn't aware of that… how?"

Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled listening to their friends talk about them.

Emily laughed "Uh guys we can hear you in here. Reid calm down sweetie, sometimes you are blind to what is going on around you but I love you anyway."

"Hey guys the locals are their way and the jet will be ready at 7:00 to take us home." Garcia piped in across the earwig.

Two hours later they all stood outside the hanger and watched as the coroner zipped up the body of Ian Doyle in the body bag and loaded him in the back of the ambulance.

The team stood around Emily as if shielding her from some unseen threat even though her threat had finally been taken care of at her own hands; they still found the need to protect her.

It had been 7 months 4 days and 16 hours since she had died and now it was finally over and life had never felt sweeter to her. She was going home, home to her life and to her family. She couldn't wait to have her feet finally touch American soil; it had been way to long since she had felt safe enough to not look over her shoulder every minute of every day. She turned to Hotch placing her hands in his and looking him in the eye.

"Take me home Aaron, please… Take me home." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Anything for you… anything." He replied pulling her into a hug.


	11. Changes

**A/N I would like to say thank you to "greengirl82" for all the advice she has given and for the great idea for this last chapter. I hope I did your idea justice and I hope you enjoy it "greengirl82". To all those who have read and reviewed thank you for your kind words; they have kept me going when I really thought that I wanted to give up trying to write. So thank you everyone for giving me the courage to keep going and seeing this through.**

**Chapter 11**

**Changes**

Almost one year to the day of Emily returning to her family; she was standing in the bridal room of the church watching JJ have a nervous breakdown.

"Calm down JJ. Everything is fine. Will waited a long time for you to yes to him so don't go getting cold feet on him now." Emily as said tried to calm her friend down as she appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Em, I love him I really do but maybe we shouldn't do this, maybe we should just the way we are. What if I marry him and everything changes between us?" JJ cried.

"Come on Buttercup, you know if anything changes it will all be for the better. You have Henry together and I know there is nothing he wouldn't do for either of you. Now calm your pretty little self-down because we have a lot to do." Penelope said wiping the tears from the blondes face.

"I know he loves me but I guess I'm just scared of change." JJ said taking a deep breath calming herself. "Ok let's do this."

There she stood at the back of the chapel with her wrapped around Dave Rossi's arm watching her two closest friends walk down the aisle in front her. She felt the tension in her shoulders dissipate as she waited for her turn to make her way down to the man she loved.

"You look beautiful." Dave whispered to her, squeezing her hand as they started to move slowly down the aisle.

"Thank you Dave. I am so glad you agreed to walk me down the aisle because there is no one else I would rather have give me away than you. You are like my father, I hope you know that."

"I do sweetie and I feel the same way. There is no place I would rather be than here walking you to the man you love."

She turned her eyes back to the man waiting for her and she smiled letting her eyes fall to the blonde little boy standing beside him and her smile grew brighter as the tears started to build in her eyes. Overwhelmed by the emotions welling up inside her; she looked back to the man she loved and his eyes glistened with his own tears and all the love he was feeling at that moment came shining through.

Dave placed her hand into the other man's and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek smiling brightly at her.

Smiling back at her surrogate father she leaned up and kissed him and whispered in his ear before turning back to her soon to be husband."Than you for helping give me the world."

They recited their vows and placed the rings on each others fingers and then they were pronounced husband and wife and they kissed sealing the start of their lives as man and wife. Leaning down she picked up her son in her arms and hugged him to her kissing on his cheek which caused him to giggle.

"By the powers vested to me I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. Let them move forward from this day in happiness and love and let no man put asunder."

"I love you Emily Hotchner."

"I love you too Aaron Hotchner; and I love you Jack withal my heart."

"I love you to mommy and I love you daddy. Does this mean I get a baby sister now?" he asked looking back and forth to his parents who just smiled at each other.

Emily turned to look at JJ and said "Your next." Smiling sweetly at her friend.


End file.
